Pretty Little Prom
by imsavannah
Summary: About the girls picking dates to prom and etc.
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't know why you're stressing about this Spence," Emily rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at her friend. "He's your boyfriend. He's obviously going to say yes."

"I know he is, but I want it to be perfect," Spencer retorted, mainly focused on making sure each stroke of paint was perfectly applied to the wooden "R" she was currently working away on.

Spencer knew that it was basically set in stone that her and Toby were going to attend her senior prom together, but she still wanted to ask him in a romantic way. That's just what couples did for prom. Since it was _her_ prom she was going to ask _him._ She knew she had to do it early before Toby, being the sweet boyfriend he was, tried to ask her to her own prom.

She decided on taking up woodshop club at school in order to construct something for Toby to ask him for prom. They learned how to make silly little things since they were beginners like birdhouses and stools. However, Hanna had suggested to her to just make the word "PROM?" on a stand out of wood so it would be something special for him to keep forever. Spencer took her friend's advice and after sanding and cutting the piece to perfection, was now painting it his favorite color, blue, as neatly as humanly possible.

"It looks great, Spencer. He'll love all the effort you've put into it," Emily complemented. "You're so lucky," she sighed looking out of Spencer's bedroom window.

Spencer looked up from her work when she heard the disappointment in her friend's voice. Right. Emily didn't have a date to prom since her and Paige had broken up.

"Em, someone's going to ask you. I'm sure of it," Spencer reassured.

Emily picked at the hem of her shirt. "There aren't that many lesbians in our school, Spence. It's a rough life sometimes," Emily joked, half-smiling.

Spencer laughed at her friend's comment, walking over to her clearly distraught friend. "Hey…there's no way that you'd go with Paige? Like even as friends?"

Emily shook her head. "No, that ship has definitely sailed and I'm okay with that. I don't want to complicate things."

"Things will work out for you. I know they will. There's still a lot of time."

"Thanks, Spence," Emily smiled, pulling her friend in for a hug.

The next day at school.

"Hey guys," Aria said reaching Hanna's locker, where Emily and Spencer were gathered.

"_Just a quick announcement: Your senior prom ticket sales will start tomorrow after school and go on until next Tuesday. Make sure you don't miss out on the best night of your life."_

Once the announcement over the loudspeaker was over, Hanna turned to her friends, grabbing a book from her locker. "Do you guys really think prom is going to be the 'best night of our lives' or is that just some lame cliché?"

"I guess we'll find out," Spencer smiled. She was secretly hoping that it _would_ be the best night of her life like it was expected to be.

"Well it might be for you guys," Aria replied bitterly. "You actually have dates."

Emily snapped her head to Hanna. "Wait, Travis asked you, Han?" She grinned, excited for her friend. She knew how much Hanna loved Caleb and she also knew that Hanna had always pictured her senior prom with him by her side. She was glad she seemed to be moving on.

"Yup," Hanna smirked, hiding the slight blush that rose to her cheeks. "Last night."

"How'd he do it?" Emily and Spencer asked at the same time.

"Well," Hanna started, shutting her locker and looking at her friends. "When I got home last night after studying at Aria's, I walked up to my room and found him standing there with this necklace in one hand," Hanna paused, showing the girls the heart necklace Travis had bought for her. "and a rose in his other hand. When I walked up to him he handed both to me and said 'will you go to prom with me?'"

Aria squealed. "Hanna that is so adorable and the necklace is gorgeous!"

"I know," Hanna smiled, glancing down once again at the necklace that she was wearing. "He did pretty well if I do say so myself."

The girls smiled at Hanna. They were all secretly glad that she seemed to finally be getting over Caleb completely.

"So, enough about me. What's up with you and Fitz, Aria?" Hanna asked, directing the attention to the short brunette by her side.

"We're still where we've been for the past two months. Working through things. Neither of us want to give up on each other, but it's just going to take some time," she sighed, shaking her head a bit. "Besides, even if we were together we wouldn't be able to go to prom with each other anyway," she half laughed.

Before any of her friends could respond, the bell rang signaling the start of first period.

The girls separated, each going their own way since none of them shared the same first period. "See you guys later," Aria called, walking away from her friends, waving behind her.

**Let me know what you think about this...I always wonder who the girls will go to prom with...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna and Emily were sitting in Hanna's room after school on Friday. They were sitting on her bed eating cheez-its and skittles looking at magazines.

"Any plans with Travis tonight?" Emily teased Hanna, nudging her arm.

Hanna shook her head and swallowed the cheez-it she was currently eating. "Nope," she replied, shoveling more food into her mouth.

"Why not?" Emily furthered, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Because we don't have plans," Hanna snapped. She sighed, "Besides, aren't the four, um I mean five of us hanging out later?"

"Um, yeah," Emily nodded, confused by the hastiness of her blonde-haired friend. "Is this about Caleb by any chance? Because Hanna if…"

"Emily, please, I don't want to talk about it," Hanna replied quickly. "Can we just talk about something else? Literally anything?" Hanna asked silently begging her friend to change the subject. It wasn't that she didn't want to share her feelings with her best friend, but it was that she was not sure what her feelings were at the moment. Caleb was gone. It frustrated her beyond belief that she still believed in the back of her mind that one day she would just open her door and see him standing there. _You're delusional_, she thought to herself. _You have a boy who likes you right here._

"Uh hello Hanna," Emily shouted, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. "Earth to Hanna."

"Sorry," Hanna apologized, returning to the present. She glanced down at her People magazine, "Hey, did you know that Jennifer Aniston is pregnant?"

"They always say that," Emily retorted, waving her hand in the air. "I won't believe it until I see a picture of her with a clear baby bump."

Hanna and Emily both swung their heads around to Hanna's nightstand when they heard one of their phones beep. "It's mine," Emily claimed, leaning over Hanna's bed to grab it.

"Ugh, it's Paige," Emily sighed, returning to the bed next to Hanna again. "I don't know what to do. I know she wants to ask me to prom. She's been so obvious."

"Well duh," Hanna said, looking over at her friend. "She's loved you for years. I don't think she will ever _not_ love you, Em."

Emily sighed, turning her head into Hanna's pillow and letting out a frustrated scream. "We're just friends. It ended for the best two months ago. We gave each other ultimatums in order to stay in the relationship," Emily commented, turning back to Hanna.

"That shouldn't happen in relationships. Plus, she broke her promise and turned Ali in," Emily relayed aloud, recalling her and Paige's breakup. "Believe me, I know she did it with good intentions, but after being broken up for awhile I've realized that all this time to myself has been really good for me."

Hanna listened intently to her friend, nodding her head when she was finished talking. "I completely get where you're coming from, Em. The relationship didn't work then, but time has passed. I'm not saying you should jump back into a relationship with her, but I think you should hear what she has to say."

"I guess I owe her that," Emily agreed, flashing a half smile at her friend. "I just always thought, or wished, that I'd go to prom with someone else…"

Hanna looked at her friend; clueless as to whom she was talking about. "You're the most gorgeous girl in the whole school. You can literally go to prom with whomever you want. I'm sure of it."

Emily laughed at her friend's comment, blushing a bit. "Pretty hard when they already have a date," she mumbled, thinking of Alison.

"I should head home, but thanks for being so awesome, Han," Emily sighed, making her way to Hanna's bedroom door.

"Spence, that looks perfect," Aria complemented, looking at her friend's project to ask Toby to prom with. "It will be such a nice keepsake for him to have. You guys can like put it in your house together when you're older and have kids of your own."

Spencer laughed, "Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Please, if you and Toby don't end up together then true love definitely does not exist."

"The same goes with you and Fitz, you know," Spencer replied, glancing at her short friend. "I mean, you guys both love reading, poetry, and all things literature. Both of you guys even memorize paragraphs in old books. That's a pretty damn perfect match if you ask me."

Aria swallowed, looking away from her friend. "I just can't believe that he kissed Ali…multiple times and that he knew me before we met. I just…I'm trying to move past everything because I know how much he loves me. He's proven it. What says I love you more then taking a bullet for you?"

"Nothing," Spencer answered sincerely, walking over to her friend. "Just give it time, Aria. Time may not heal all, but it definitely makes things easier."

"So…" Aria said, turning to her tall friend. "Who the hell am I going to prom with? I'm pretty sure no one wants to ask the crazy girl rumored to have dated her English teacher, and accused of murder, and arrested like five times because of her dead best friend who actually isn't dead," she rambled.

"Breathe," replied Spencer. "You're tiny and beautiful. Someone's going to ask you. If I wasn't going with Toby I'd definitely ask you," she reassured, smiling.

Aria giggled at her friend's comment.

"What about Holden? You guys could just go as friends or whatever," Spencer suggested.

"Hey, maybe if Fitz chaperones you guys can steal a dance in the janitor's closet," she joked.

Aria laughed along with Spencer at her comment. "Oh, how romantic that would be!" she replied, shaking her head. "I can't wait to graduate so these teacher-student escapades _and jokes_ will finally end."

"I'll miss them," Spencer laughed.

Aria glared back at her friend maintaining a straight face.

"I'm sorry, but I said it before and I'll say it again. The whole teacher-student sneaking around thing is really kind of hot," Spencer replied, lying down on her bed.

"Shut up," responded Aria, jumping on her friend's bed and moving her over so she could lie next to her.

Aria sighed, "I can't believe Ali has a date and me and Em don't."

"Ahh," Spencer remarked, "Ali and Noel. It's a perfect match made in hell."

Aria laughed at Spencer's remark, adding, "Do you think Em's disappointed about her and Ali not going together? I mean I kind of expected that to happen."

When Spencer didn't answer Aria turned slightly to look over at her. "Spence?" She questioned. When again her friend didn't reply, Aria turned her body fully to see that her friend was asleep.

"Oh," Aria smiled, settling down against her friend's bony shoulder. "I guess it's nap time."

**Hey guys so I need your help…who do you want Emily Aria and Ali to go to prom with? Let me know and I'll try to make it happen! I have a plan for Hanna guys…don't worry (:**

**(By the way if you like my story please review it…it gives me so much more motivation to write.)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night and Spencer Hastings was in her room fixing her hair waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Her parents were out of town, like usual, and she was cooking Toby dinner. Tonight, she was asking Toby to prom. She knew prom wasn't his "thing" and that he hated most social events consisting of the twisted people that inhabited Rosewood. But this was_ senior prom_. He'd go with her, right?

Spencer was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the oven beep, signaling her lasagna was done baking in the oven.

Once she took the lasagna out and made sure the table was perfectly set, she poured iced tea into two glasses at her dining room table. She then brought down her wooden 'prom' stand and set it in the family room.

A few moments later, she heard a knock at her back door and eagerly walked over to answer it.

"Hey you," Toby smiled when the door opened to reveal his girlfriend on the other side. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome tonight," Spencer smiled back, admiring her boyfriend's khakis and blue button down shirt. The blue shirt that he was wearing somehow made his eyes look even bluer than usual.

Spencer planned on asking Toby to prom after dinner, but she couldn't wait anymore. She walked over to the piece in the family room, standing in front of it. "Toby," Spencer called. "Come sit over here for a minute please."

"Yes ma'am," Toby replied, taking a seat on the couch where his girlfriend had directed him to sit.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Okay so-"

Spencer stopped talking and they both turned to Spencer's phone at the sound of it vibrating on the coffee table between them.

"Just ignore that," Spencer remarked, continuing her speech. "Okay, so I know this is totally lame and I feel so lame doing this right now, but I mean _everyone _makes such a big deal about this so I just feel like we should and if you…"

Spencer stopped once again mid-speech when her phone vibrated a second round of times.

"You should answer that," Toby replied, looking at Spencer. "We have all night together. This might be important since they keep calling."

Spencer glanced down at her phone and saw that it was Hanna calling her. She was a little concerned since her friends new she had a date with Toby tonight.

"I'll be right back," Spencer told Toby and took her phone in the other room to see what Hanna so desperately needed her for.

As soon as Spencer walked out of the room, Toby picked up his own cell phone and texted Emily. _Is it ready? _He typed, waiting for a response. _Everything is ready!_

Toby smiled at Emily's response. Now, he just hoped that whatever Hanna was saying was enough to convince Spencer that they had to leave _right now_.

As if on cue, Spencer returned to the family room with an apologetic look on her face. "Tobes, I'm sorry to do this, but Hanna claims she has a flat tire and Emily told her that you have an extra. We don't have to go. I mean, she could just get it towed, but she said she's scared and her mom's going to kill her if-"

"Let's go," Toby interrupted, standing up and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Spencer smiled at her boyfriend's response. He was such a great guy. "Thank you," she commented walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I owe you."

After driving for about ten minutes, Spencer started to get curious. "Toby, are you sure you typed in the address right in your GPS?"

"Yup," he replied pulling into the overlook of Rosewood where him and Spencer have claimed as 'their spot.' However, when he got closer Spencer could see that there were blankets and candles scattered about the overlook.

Toby parked the car and walked over to open the passenger door for his girlfriend. Confused, Spencer stepped out and it was as if the explanation turned on in her head like a light bulb. Hanna was never trapped. Her friends had set her up…Toby had set her up…but why?

She saw Toby walk over to her with a guitar and she looked at him puzzled.

"Sit," he said pointing to one of the blankets. _What was he doing? _She thought.

He sat her down along side of her on the blankets and before Spencer could protest, he began singing "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Spencer loved this song and Toby's voice was so soothing. _Is he doing this just because?_

Once the song was finished Spencer had tears in her eyes. "Toby…" she tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Toby set his guitar down and grabbed both of Spencer's hands in his. "Spencer. I wouldn't do this for anyone else, but with you it's different. You make me want to do things I've never done before and I would do anything to make you happy. Would you allow me to take you to your senior prom?"

Spencer nearly fainted. _She _was supposed to be asking _him _to prom. "It's…I was…" she stuttered, unable to get out words. "I was going to ask you," she finally got out.

"I know. But I wanted to ask you. Every girl deserves to get asked to prom. I don't care if it's not mine. I'm asking you."

Spencer laughed at his determinedness. "Of course I'll go to prom with you, Toby. Thanks for asking." She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

They sat there in silence enjoying each other's company when Spencer remembered something. "Hey, wait, when we get back to my house could _I_ ask _you_ to prom? I had a plan!"

"That I beat you to," Toby smirked, running his hand through his girlfriend's hair.

"Only because you and the crowd tricked me," she reasoned, shaking her head. "I hope you don't mind cold lasagna for dinner either Mr. Plan Ruiner," Spencer joked.

"That's my favorite kind," Toby said, planting a kiss to Spencer's neck.

"So Toby's plan worked?" Hanna asked Emily over the phone, biting into an apple.

"Yup," Emily replied, happy for her friends. "Toby texted me and said everything worked out. Spencer had no idea."

"That's unusual," Hanna commented. "Spencer is usually on top of everything."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," Emily sighed. "Well I'm going to go hang out with my mom for a little bit. Maybe watch a movie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya, Em," Hanna hung up the phone and through her apple in the trashcan.

She was about to walk upstairs when she heard a knock at her door. "That's strange," thought Hanna. Her mom was asleep upstairs so if it were someone for her, they'd have to come back. _It's probably Pastor Ted, _she thought.

Hanna opened the door. "My mom isn't-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized who was at her door. She was absolutely speechless.

"Hanna," was all he said.

**I'm still not sure what to do with Emily...so keep shooting me your ideas. Also leave any comments at all that you have. I really like hearing what you think Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sugar or creamer?" Hanna asked, placing a hot mug of coffee in front of Caleb, who was sitting at her kitchen counter.

After Hanna got over the initial shock of finding her ex-boyfriend at her door, Caleb had asked to come in so that the two could talk.

"No, thanks," Caleb replied, bringing the mug to his lips.

Surprised couldn't even describe the way that Hanna felt when she saw him standing on her porch. When he asked if he could come in, a part of her wanted to say no and shut him out just like he shut out her a few weeks back. He walked out on her with no clear explanation, which only led Hanna to believe the worst. He had found a new love and it was all her fault for pushing him towards her. However, although all these thoughts were occurring in her head, the reaction from her heart and the rest of her body was much different. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face or the way her heart rate sped up intensely when she saw him. Of course he was allowed to come in.

"So…how are you?" He started, turning to look at the beautiful blonde standing across the counter from him.

Hanna froze, and immediately stopped stirring the French vanilla creamer in her coffee. Should she tell him about Travis? He wasn't her _boyfriend_…they just went on some dates and made out a few times. She decided it wasn't the right time.

"Fine," she settled on, "How are you?" The tone in her voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't extremely welcoming, either.

"It's been…It's honestly been really rough, Han. I don't even…I haven't stopped thinking about you," He said, sincerity in his voice.

Hanna rolled her eyes at his response. "Yeah, okay. That's real convenient, Caleb," she paused, shaking her head. "Did your girlfriend break up with you or something?"

Caleb practically dropped the mug of coffee that he was holding. "Girlfriend?" He questioned, giving Hanna a confused look.

When Hanna just stared back at him he reasoned whom she was speculating about. "Miranda?" he asked.

"Um, yeah?" she replied, not amused by Caleb's apparent cluelessness.

Caleb set his mug down on the counter and turned to Hanna in his seat, running his hands through his hair. He sighed, contemplating on how exactly to tell Hanna about the cryptic town of Rosewood and his obligation for staying there without allowing much of an explanation.

"Hanna, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound ridiculous and completely crazy. I know it does, but it's the truth and I need you…I need you to hear me out," He paused, searching for Hanna's blue eyes, reaching for her hand. "_And _more importantly I need you to know that I love you. I've never stopped and I don't think that I ever will."

Hanna looked down at his hand grasping onto hers and then up into his glassy chocolate brown orbs, her vision beginning to blur because of the tears forming in her own eyes. She nodded her head lightly. "I'm listening."

Aria cuddled into Ezra's side as the two were currently engrossed in the black and white version of _To Kill a Mockingbird _playing on his television.

"I always felt bad for Boo," Aria commented, taking a sip of her soda.

"Well," Ezra replied, shifting his arm around Aria's shoulder. "He never did much to help his case."

Aria turned to him. "He's misunderstood," she said, smiling slightly at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He questioned, amused by her sudden perkiness. He thought she was beginning to fall asleep on him.

She turned into him more, careful not to touch his wounded side. "I'm just happy to be here with you, even if things aren't exactly the same," she expressed, looking down.

He moved his other hand up to her chin to lift her head up slightly to look at him. "There's no where I'd rather be, Aria. I'm sorry… you know I'm never giving up on us…ever," He moved to kiss her on the forehead.

Aria half-smiled at his confession. "I know…hey, I said no more apologies."

"I don't think I'll ever stop apologizing…" he replied, laying his head down on the arm of the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Aria sighed, holding his hand. "Um…so there's kind of something that I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Well," she started, picking at the sequins on her shirt. "Prom is coming up and I just wanted to run you that I'm thinking of asking Holden…as friends."

Ezra looked at her, sitting up and taking a hold of one of her hands. "Aria…I don't want to be the reason you don't enjoy your senior prom. You don't deserve that and I couldn't live with myself knowing I made it unenjoyably for you. You should go with someone that you like."

"But if I went with the person that I liked, then we would probably end up as the headline in the newspaper and one of us would end up in handcuffs," she joked, looking into Ezra's eyes. "You're the only one who I really want to go with Ezra, but we can't," she clarified. "So I just wanted to run it by you…but uh, I was thinking that maybe you could chaperone the prom if a position is available, so you'd still be there…if you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to," Ezra cut off, moving his face closer to Aria's. "I would never want to miss seeing how beautiful you'll look at prom. It will just be hard to contain myself from going up to you and asking you to dance," he smiled.

Smiling at his remark, Aria leaned in and connected their lips. It was a short and slow kiss, but it got the message across that their love for one another was still burning like a fire deep inside each of them.

**Thanks for the reviews guys…I love reading what you think…I hope this chapter was satisfying!**


End file.
